Escribiendo Nuestro Destino
by NikiiArchangel
Summary: "La historia está escrita para nosotros, pero no para ustedes, ustedes aun pueden escribirla [...] Señor Potter, Señor Weasley, Señorita Granger; esta es su vida, ustedes tienen la última palabra" ¿Se puede cambiar el destino? Si. ¿Cómo? Con 7 libros y muchas risas.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones:

-Harry no odia a los Slytherin y no le molesta que le comparen con ellos.

-Yo respetare todas las parejas (a menos que no me sepa alguna).

-La saga de Harry Potter no es mía, la historia es completamente mía.

-No al plagio.

-Si hay algo de otra historia avíseme el autor original para que le dé su debido reconocimiento y si no quiere que lo tenga avíseme, y lo saco y o cambio. Conste que no lo hago con ganas de molestar.

- (:- (:-

Hogwarts, Quinto curso del trió dorado…

Era un día normal en Hogwarts, o todo lo normal que puede ser en un colegio de magia. Todos los alumnos estaban terminando de desayunar y estaban por empezar a levantarse, cuando de la nada una pila de libros amontonados apareció de la nada sobre la mesa del director Dumbledore.

Hubo un silencio absoluto, hasta el que el director se paro para revisar los libros, cuando de repente, igual como aparecieron los libros, aparecieron dos personas al frente de la puerta del gran comedor; cada uno encapuchado con una capa negra, pero, a diferencia de los mortifagos, usaban una máscara roja. Todo el colegio pudo apreciar que el encapuchado más alto (que por la voz se podía creer que era un hombre, y joven) peleaba con la encapuchada más baja (por la voz seria mujer, y también joven).

-No puedo creer que se te allá olvidado algo tan simple.- decía el encapuchado.- solo tenias que poner el sobre encima de la pila, lo demás hacíamos el resto. Tu única tarea era ponerlo… ¡¿COMO SE TE PUDO OLVIDAR HACER ESO?!

-Ya… perdón… sabes que tengo mala memoria, y justo me dieron la tarea que se hacía casi al final.- Se trataba de defender ella.

El director se paro y empezó a llamar a los encapuchados, pero estos solo seguían con su discusión y se acercaban al director a paso rápido. El director le apunto a los encapuchados con su varita, pero estos no se dieron cuenta y seguían discutiendo.

Se pusieron al frente del director y de la pila de libros y pusieron un sobre, encima de los libros y se empezaron a dar media vuelta, pero tenían a dos profesores (Snape y McGonagall) apuntándoles también.

-¿Quiénes son, de donde vienen, como aparecieron aquí, que buscan? Si responden estas preguntas veremos si bajamos las varitas.- Dijo/amenazo el director.

-Ehh… nosotros.- decían ambos. Estaban asustados.

Pero de la nada (de nuevo) apareció otro encapuchado, más alto que los otros dos. Los otros dos encapuchados (jóvenes) se vieron aliviados al ver al nuevo encapuchado.

-¡Papa!- Grito el encapuchado.

-¡Tío!- Grito la encapuchada.

-Chicos…- Dijo la voz, una que a todos se le hizo conocida.- ¿qué paso con lo de "no nos pueden ver"?

-Es que a ella/mi se le/me olvido poner el sobre en la pila de libros.- Dijeron ambos.

El encapuchado "mayor" suspiro.

-Váyanse, yo me quedo aquí.- Miro a los profesores y al director.- ellos se van, yo me quedo. Confió en ustedes, pero prefiero prevenir que lamentar luego.

-¡No puedes!- Gritaban los niños.- ¿PPP—ero porque?

-Porque.- parecía (y era) que ignoraba a las demás personas de la sala.- uno, tu padre, como buen Gryffindor.- eso llamo la atención de los alumnos y profesores; en especial los profesores, que estaban recordando sus alumnos ya graduados.- es protector; y yo como buen Gryffindor también soy protector. También los amo, pero lo más importante aquí… es que les tengo miedo a sus madres.

Los dos jóvenes encapuchados asintieron y…. desaparecieron. Todo el gran comedor estaba pendiente en la plática.

-Bueno…. Y ¿ya leyeron la carta?- Vio que algunos negaban, suspiro.- entonces pierdo mi tiempo explicando quien soy y que hago aquí.- el encapuchado hizo un movimiento de mano (Magia sin varita) y sin pronunciar ni un una sola palabra (Magia no-verbal) hizo aparecer un sillón en el cual se acomodo.

El director viendo esto, tomo cuidadosamente el sobre y preparado para hacer hechizos para revelar cualquier tipo de maldición, etc. Le interrumpió el encapuchado.

-¿En serio cree que mandaría dos niños, que mas encima son mi hijo y mi _sobrina _con un sobre con maldiciones, conociendo que son curiosos y podrían abrir el sobre en cualquier momento…?

El director asintió, pero igual sin que _nadie_ lo notara hizo el encantamiento; de reojo vio como el encapuchado se estremecía, pero seguramente era por la risa (y así era) que no se podía ver gracias a la máscara. Lentamente abrió el sobre y leyó en voz alta:

_Hogwarts: _

_Ustedes no saben (pero sabrán) quienes somos, pero nosotros conocemos a cada uno, ¿Cómo, Por qué? Se estarán preguntando. _

_Porque nosotros somos del futuro, y más que del futuro, somos su futuro, somos ustedes pero mayores. Sabemos por experiencia lo que pasara y lo que se perderá._

_Y no queremos eso, la historia está escrita para nosotros, pero no para ustedes, ustedes aun pueden escribirla, no importa que al final sea la misma, pero nuestro objetivo estará completo si en esa historia hay personas que en la nuestra, no hay._

_Miren a su familia, a sus amigos…_

Y todos lo hicieron.

_¿Se imaginan perder a alguno en una batalla?, bueno les decimos que nosotros lo tenemos que vivir y no es agradable, porque cada vez que uno quiere recordar algo del pasado, aparece el rostro de un caído, de un amigo, etc._

_Para que le tomen el peso a nuestras palabras, les diremos algunos nombres de personas que cayeron en una batalla, o durante la guerra…_

Todos pusieron atención excesiva en esta parte, aferrándose entre todos.

_Albus Dumbledore…_

-¡NO!- fue lo que se escucho.- ¡usted no puede morir!

-Tranquilos, que ante todo soy humano, mi hora tuvo que haber llegado y llegara en algún momento.- "tranquilizo" el director. Todos se callaron pero estaban ahora más nerviosos, preocupados, tensos.

_Severus Snape…_

-¡NO!- Gritaron los Slytherin, las otros casas guardaron silencio, puede que no les agradara Snape, pero no le deseaban la muerte.

_Sirius Black_

-¡NO!- Gritaron Harry, Ron y Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, todos los miraron confundidos por ponerse así al saber que el _asesino_ había muerto, pero prefirieron callar.

-Se que a todos le duele las muertes, pero las leeré rápidamente para que este momento termine lo más rápido.- Dijo el director.

_Amelia Bones, Emmaline Vance, la madre de Hannah Abbott, Charity Burbage, Hedwing (sabemos que no es una persona, pero fue alguien importante para nosotros y para algunos de ustedes), Alastor Moody, Rufus Scrimgeour, Bathilda Bagshot, Ted Tonks, Colagusano, Dobby, Remus Lupin, Ninphadora Tonks, Vincent Crabbe, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevery y muchos más._

Todos estaban abrazados y con la personificación de la tristeza en la cara, pero siguieron escuchando al director que todavía no terminaba.

_Como pueden ver, se perdieron a muchas personas queridas, como también personas no queridas, como por ejemplo __Tontomort __Voldemort (Gracias a Harry)…_

Este se vio sorprendido, pero aliviado. Y el director divertido por el apodo.

_Bellatrix Lestrange…_

Todos (léase Neville) estaban (estaba) ansiosos (ansioso) por saber quien la había matado.

_(Gracias Señora Weasley [desde ese día, nadie se le enfrenta, ni mucho menos, amenaza a su única hija])_

Algunos sonrieron.

_El futuro a tenido sus altos y bajos pero nos gustaría que en el suyo hubieran más altos que bajos. Para eso estamos aquí…_

Aquí todos se acomodaron mejor, todos querían vivir tranquilos.

_Como pudieron ver, les dejamos siete libros, estos cuentan la historia de Harry Potter y Hermione y Ron. Cuenta desde que llegaron al colegio hasta que dejan sus hijos en el tren para que ellos vayan a Hogwarts. Aquí podrán saber que hay que hacer, como hay que hacerlo, etc. _

_Espero que aprecien y aprovechen esta oportunidad._

_Sin más_

_Se despiden _

_Los Sobrevivientes._

Todos se miraron entre ellos, y pensaban lo que decía la carta, aun llorando por las personas que fallecieron en ese mundo; pero antes que nadie pudiera hablar, el encapuchado se había parado y empezado a maldecir en voz baja.

Todos lo miraban caminar de un lado a otro, hasta que levanto la varita, y susurro unas palabras y apareció otro encapuchado, que al ver al director con la carta abierta y en la mesa y al encapuchado "mayor" con los brazos cruzados mirándolo, se puso nervioso, y temió por lo que pasaría, y cuando el encapuchado "mayor" hablo, se cumplió sus temores:

-Dime Teddy.- Dijo el encapuchado, los profesores (y el trió dorado) pusieron atención a eso, ya sabían un nombre.- ¿por que la carta está firmada por "Los Sobrevivientes", si les dije a ti, a James y a Fred que íbamos a poner solamente "Los del Futuro"?

Todos los del presente estaban asombrados y curiosos por los nombres, pero algunos (los profesores y el trió dorado) ya sabían quién era el encapuchado.

El encapuchado suspiro y solo dijo:

-Ya hablare más tarde con ustedes tres

Y luego con un movimiento de mano, Teddy desapareció.

-Bueno, creo que solo necesito que me respondan.- Sentencio el encapuchado.- ¿Aceptan o no?

Albus Dumbledore lo pensó y supo la respuesta "si". Pero luego se dio cuenta de algo y dijo:

-Señor Potter y Weasley, Señorita Granger; esta es su vida, ustedes tienen la última palabra.- El trió dorado se miro entre ellos, todos los Gryffindors bufaron y cuando vieron que los demás alumnos y profesores les miraban aclararon "conversación mental" dijeron, y cuando vieron la confusión en los rostros de todos, Neville aclaro

-Así es como ningún Gryffindor se entera de algo que tramen ellos, es como si por los ojos se comunicaran y no dicen nada, es insoportable, pero uno se acostumbra.- termino de aclarar.

Todos asintieron conformes con la declaración vieron que el trió dorado se giraban para mirarlos y dijeron fuerte y claro:

-Si.- todos sonrieron y el director estaba a punto de hablarle al encapuchado cuando escucharon la voz de Harry.- pero.- a todos se les borro un poco la sonrisa.- no pueden castigarnos por lo que hemos hecho o aremos, si quieren retennos, pero no pueden castigarnos, ni guardarnos renco o cualquier cosa, y ya que no podemos pedir el cielo, como que no nos quiten puntos, por lo menos, quítennos pocos.

Todos los profesores asintieron (algunos con pesadez) y el director se giro hacia el encapuchado y dijo:

-Bueno, todos aceptamos, ¿hay algo que necesitemos o necesites hacer algo antes de empezar Harry?- la mayoría se sorprendió ante esa declaración y más cuando el encapuchado (Harry) se quito la capucha y la máscara. Todas las muchachas suspiran al ver al Harry mayor. Este solo sonrió.

-No se le escapa ninguna ¿eh? Bueno solo falta decir que el colegio esta hechizado con un encantamiento que hace que el tiempo no avance en su tiempo y por ultimo solo falta esperar que lleguen unos invitados mas para que empiecen a leer. Bueno yo me retiro, tengo que hablar con tres personas, sobre ciertas cosas. Que tengan una buena lectura.- con eso se dio vuelta y se fue (desapareció).

Justo cuando desapareció, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y entraron, los señores Weasley y todos los Weasley (los que no están en Hogwarts), los Tonks (los tres), Cornelius Fudge, Kingsley, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Fleur Delacourt, Slughorn, los señores Malfoy, los Granger.

Todos los hijos/amigos/parientes/etc. De los recién llegados fueron a saludar y preguntar qué hacían hay (aunque ya lo sabían) y todos respondieron lo mismo (una carta, la leyeron y al final era un traslador), todo era "tranquilidad" hasta que la pu#a de Umbridge hablo (alterando a los alumnos):

-¡ES SIRIUS BLACK, ATRAPENLO!- Grito, hasta que Harry (joven) se paro y le apunto con la varita.

-El es inocente Umbridge y ni se le ocurra hacer algo...- Dijo este. Y Dumbledore tomo el control.

-Ya, todos calmados.- todos los invitados se sentaron donde vieron conveniente.- Ahora yo voy a leer el primer capítulo y los demás continuaran.- Tomo el primer libro y leyó el titulo.- **Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal**.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nos van a asesinar lenta y dolorosamente.- Dijo el trió dorado en perfecta sincronización y asustados. Las madres los miraron con sospecha.

-Shhh, el primer capítulo se llama **"El niño que vivió"**

-Que comience el espectáculo.- sus dos amigo le pusieron la mano en el hombro en señal en que estaban ahí.


	2. Minni no mates a Sirius por interrumpir

N/A: Sorry, no voy a actualizar tan rápido, porque no me inspiran tanto los primeros capitulo, tratare de hacerlo mejor con los demás.

También quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Lily Lupin black que cuando me llego un email diciendo que alguien había comentado y lo leí, les juro que me inspire (aclarando que había perdido totalmente la inspiración), se lo dedico, no porque me lo pidió, sino porque quiero, y se lo -merece.

-Ya, todos calmados.- todos los invitados se sentaron donde vieron conveniente.- Ahora yo voy a leer el primer capítulo y los demás continuaran.- Tomo el primer libro y leyó el titulo.- **Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal**.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nos van a asesinar lenta y dolorosamente.- Dijo el trio dorado en perfecta sincronización y asustados. Las madres los miraron con sospecha.

-Shhh, el primer capítulo se llama **"El niño que vivió"**

-Que comience el espectáculo.- sus dos amigos le pusieron la mano en el hombro en señal en que estaban ahí.

-¡ALTOOOOOOO!- Grito Sirius, todos los alumnos se vieron atemorizados, por que el temible asesino hablara; Remus lo miro mal, ¿que planeaba hacer?; Sirius evitando todas las miradas, busco la del director.- Albus, no seria mejor leer lo que sale en la parte trasera del libro mejor…

El director sonrio y dio media vuelta el libro y empezo a leer.

**Harry Potter se ha quedado huérfano**

Miradas de penas, miras de compasión, miradas de LO-SIGUES-MIRANDO-A-SI-Y-TE-MANDO-UN-AVADA de parte (principalmente) de Hermione y Ron, y la mirada de YO-MIRO-EL-TECHO-Y-ESTOY-BIEN-POR-ESO-LO-HAGO de Harry.

**Y vive en casa de sus abominables tíos **

-Abominables, ¿solo eso?- Dijeron Ron y Hermione, todos le muraron raro, menos Harry, el solo estaba feliz de tener esos amigos, raros igual, pero sus amigos.

**Y del insoportable primo Dudley. **

Sirius iba a decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido por Minerva.

-Black dices una palabra, y te mostrare que tengo más experiencia con hechizos para alborotadores, que cuando tú estabas en el colegio.

Y como cualquier persona con dos neuronas como mínimo, se quedó callado.

**Harry se siente muy triste y solo, **

-Que no sea lo que estamos pensando.- Dijeron los Weasley, Tonks, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Neville, Luna y Minerva defendiendo a su hijo adoptivo /hermano adoptivo /mellizo adoptivo /amor de su vida /persona a la que agarro cariño /ahijado /cachorro y sobrino / Hermano adoptivo / amigo al que consideras como parte de tu familia /hermano aunque no se note mucho y alguien a quien le tienes cariño /nieto adoptivo.

Harry solo se avergonzó y agacho la cabeza, aumentando los nervios.

**Hasta que un buen día recibe una carta que cambiaría su vida para siempre.**

-¡Hogwarts!- Gritaron todos los alumnos y… niños en cuerpos de adulto.

**En ella le comunican que ha sido aceptado como alumno en el colegio interno Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. **

-Hogwarts, Hogwarts…- empezaron a cantar los bromistas (menos Harry y Ron, ellos solo sonreían y tarareaban).

-¡CALLADOS!- Grito Minerva y… silencio absoluto, ella solo sonrió arrogantemente.

**A partir de ese momento, la suerte de Harry le da un vuelco espectacular.**

-Entonces no quiero saber cómo era tu suerte antes.- Dijeron Ron y Hermione con cara de horros para luego largarse a reír.

**En esa escuela tan especial aprenderá encantamientos, trucos fabulosos y tácticas de defensa contra las artes oscuras. **

-Mi clase favorita.- Miro a Umbridge (ni idea si se escribe así).- pero siempre con malos profesores.- Miro a Remus.- buenoooooo, casi siempre.

**Se convertirá en el campeón escolar de Quidditch, **

Los Gryffindors aplaudieron a su estrella, este, se sonrojo.

**Especie de fútbol aéreo que se juega montado sobre escobas, **

-Buen resumen.- Dijeron los que conocían cosas no mágicas.

**Y se hará un puñado de buenos amigos…**

-Los mejores.- Dijeron el trio dorado al mismo tiempo, los demás solo les miraban envidiosos/ felices/etc., Albus se sintió, incluso, culpable de interrumpirlo.

**Aunque también algunos temibles enemigos. **

-No sería Harry si no tuviera.- Dijeron Hermione, Ron, y para sorpresas de alguno, Neville.

**Pero sobre todo, conocerá los secretos que le permitirán cumplir con su destino. Pues, aunque no lo parezca a primera vista, Harry no es un chico común y corriente. ¡Es un verdadero mago!**

-¡NO LO SABIA!

-¿ME ESTAS BROMEANDO?

Fueron los comentarios sarcásticos en general.

-Ahora si.- continúo Albus.- **el niño que vivió.**


	3. Chapter 3

Importante petición al final de este… testamento. XD

**Bueno… como decirlo, perdóneeeeennnmmmmeeeeeee porfaaaa. Para serles sincera, se me había olvidado completamente que tenía esta historia, me explico, no he actualizado desde ¿Junio? Del año pasado, perooooooooo, ya había escrito gran parte del tercer capítulo, capítulo más largo jamás creado, pero luego empecé a organizar mi intercambio, si :D me fui de intercambio, y mi historia quedo en el olvido. Luego cuando regrese, me tuve que poner al día, ya que llegue a fines de mi primer semestre, y en eso he estado hasta ahora (imagioenense, desde mayo hasta Septiembre) y ahora, mis profesores son tan buena onda y simpáticos, que se les ocurre crear una nueva moda, siete pruebas ¡cada semana! ¿Les gusta esa idea? Si, a mí tampoco.**

**Puff, bueno, eso como excusa :D, como dato totalmente sin importancia, de intercambio me fui a Inglaterra 3 (donde viven los inglaterrenses según mi prima {y no crean que es pequeña, tiene 28 años, si lo sé, impensable}) y fui a Warner Brother Studios: The Making of Harry Potter!**

**Fue hermoso 3, se los recomiendo a todos.**

**Bueno, continuo, quiero que sepan que he retomado mi historia y he avanzado, llevo 8.661 palabras y ni si quiera ha llegado Harry a la casa de sus tíos! Llevo 26 páginas de Word, guauuuuu, soy genial jajajajaja.**

**Y por último pero no menos importante, quisiera darle las gracias a ****Lily Lupin Black que puso un review y me llego al correo y tenía mi computador bueno, así que, aquí estoy! Jajajaja**

**Me despido, muchos besos y abrazos**

**NikiiArchangel**

**Les podrias pedir un favor? Me podrían recomendar historias? Como que tengo un pequeño bloqueo, y me quiero relajar antes de seguir escribiendo y para eso, siempre leo algo. **

**Si tienen alguna historia buena que cumpla lo siguiente me enviarían el link porfa O.O**

**Autora con historias nuevas y buenas = autora que actualiza**

**-Que sea de Harry Potter, puede ser un crossover con Criminal Minds o NCIS**

**-Ojala sea largo**

**-Que sea bueno, pero que no sea leyendo los libros**

**- Si es completamente contrario a los libros, seria magnifico.**

**Gracias!**


End file.
